


Living Pains - Part 2 of 2

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [55]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Part 1It turns out that Crowley has chronic pain. Why is Aziraphale more shocked about this than the demon themselves?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Living Pains - Part 2 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost asleep but I wanted to finish this and it just wouldn't squish into 666 words so I had to write a bit more to make it two parts instead. If there are any typos or sth let me know.

When Aziraphale hands over the hot chocolate, Crowley sits up and swings their legs down to the floor. "You can sit on the couch with me, my legs aren't _that_ bad." 

"Are you sure?" Aziraphale still looks worried, but Crowley just rolls their eyes at him. Before they can take the cup of hot chocolate from the angel, however, Aziraphale freezes, puts it back down and holds up a hand:

"Wait- just your legs, you said? Is it normally just that?"

"I- yeah, why?"

"Crowley... Does it go away when you are a snake?"

"Well, I don't have legs when I'm a snake, so..." they laugh, then freeze. "Wait. You don't think..."

Aziraphale eyes blaze with fury, at God, the ineffable plan, anyone and anything responsible for this. "It would be an explanation, wouldn't it? Oh, I am going to-"

"No!" 

"What?"

"Whatever you were going to say, don't, angel! You shouldn't _fall_ for me or even just plan revenge or whatever it is you were doing, although honestly if you were planning revenge on God then I don't see how these two could not- Ngk. Anyways. Don't, okay? It is what it is and I'm fine, I mean it! Never stopped me from doing anything I wanted to do before, and it won't now. So. Just drink your hot chocolate, okay? And give me m- thanks." Crowley smiles as Aziraphale hands them their own cup.

The angel obediently sits down next to them and sips the hot drink, the marshmallows in it almost fully melted, making it overly sweet, but Aziraphale barely notices. 

"I'm still sorry you have to be in pain" he whispers after a minute of silence. "I barely remember the last time I was in physical pain from something I didn't immediately knew how to miracle away, and you have to feel pain that can't be taken away at all, and without any reason to it..."

Crowley puts down their cup and snuggles closer to Aziraphale. "Thanks, angel" they mumble. "Sorry, I really didn't think this would be such a shock to you."

"You don't need to apologize! If anything, I should be comforting you!" 

"Eh. I'm doing okay. Now, how 'bout you read me a story?" 

"Of course, my love"

They snuggle up together, and Aziraphale holds Crowley close. Why does this wonderful, kind person have to suffer so much? Why did they ever have to fall? And how come that through it all, Crowley never turned into a ruthless or evil killer like so many of the other demons, how did they manage to stay so kind? With what they have gone through, it would have even been kind of understandable if they had turned bitter, but no, Crowley is so resilient, they only turned a little sarcastic and even that is mostly to cover up the fact that they are so very soft and friendly inside...

Aziraphale shakes himself out of his thoughts and snatches the book he had last been reading to his beloved demon. It doesn't help anyone to dwell on what-ifs, especially not Crowley, and he wants to make them as comfortable as possible now, even if they say they are fine. And right now, that means cuddling with hot chocolate in hand and a good book to read to them:

"_They walked in single file. The entrance to the path was like a sort of arch leading into a gloomy tunnel made by two great trees that leant together, too old and strangled with ivy and hung with lichen to bear more than a few blackened leaves. The path itself was narrow and wound in and out among the trunks. Soon the light at the gate was like a little bright hole far behind, and the quiet was so deep that their feet seemed to thump along while all the trees leaned over them and listened_..."

Smiling, Crowley listens to their angel read to him, relaxing into his embrace and almost forgetting about the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw for clarification, because some ppl asked me what fibro (the condition I probably have) is: that is not what Crowley has! I just took the chronic pain aspect and adapted it to the serpent of eden/leg pain thing.
> 
> If you're interested to learn about fibromyalgia, the internet is your friend, one of the links that explains the symptoms pretty well is [here](https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/fibromyalgia/). If you think you might have it or sth like it talk to a doctor (yes I am going to do that! Lol)  
If you want to know how I'm doing: atm I have moderate pain in my left leg, right knee, right elbow, chest and a headache that I think is unrelated bc uni stress. But yea I'm doing okay. 
> 
> The book Aziraphale is reading is The Hobbit, the beginning of Chapter 8: Flies and Spiders. And yes I cheated the 666 wordcount by adding way too much of it at the ending there lol, not even sorry  
Gn8 (or good day depending on when you read this)  

> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload another part of this series!


End file.
